Je saigne encore
by Sexydraco69
Summary: C'est l'histoire d'une Hermione dépravée de la vie...l'histoire se vit en un mouvemenet, un lieu et un pesonnage central. C'est aussi un oneshot et une song fic basé sur la chanson je saigne encore de kyo si vous voulez une suite, faites moi signe.


Elle était assise là, depuis quelques jours à peine, mais s'y sentait chez elle. Dans la chambre sombre et humide, elle avait déjà fait son nid. Elle était partagée entre l'angoisse et la jouissance profonde. Pourtant, elle restait immobile. Tout en pensant à ce qu'elle voulait et aurait pu faire sans lui… Lui qui avait brisé son âme, qui l'avait troublée.

Elle a le droit de poser ses mains sur ton corps  
Elle a le droit de respirer ton odeur  
Elle a même droit aux regards qui le rendent plus fort  
Mets-moi la chaleur de ta voix dans le cœur

Hermione somnolait tout en repensant aux quelques heures qu'elle venait de vivre. La solitude l'envahissait , mais elle s'y sentait bien. Avoir passé sa vie seule, puisqu'elle l'était, à la fin, on s,en fout pas mal ! En effet, son heure arrivait, mais qui pouvait changer les choses ? Personne…. Ni Harry, ni Ron, mais peut-être Malefoy. Elle l'aimait secrètement depuis toutes ces années. Malheureusement, plus personne ne tenait à elle. Ses amis l'avaient quitté, ayant découvert son amour non dévoilé pour Drago. Elle retombait, malgré son subconscient, dans sa triste mélancolie. Trop fatiguée, Hermione, pauvre fille de naissance, s'endormit. Elle rêvait.

Et ça fait mal, crois moi, une lame enfoncée loin dans mon âme  
Regarde en toi, même pas l'ombre d'une larme  
Et je saigne encore, je souris à la mort  
Tout ce rouge sur mon corps  
Je te blesse dans un dernier effort

Il était là, lui, le seul qui ne pourrait jamais la regarder comme elle était devenue. Dépressive et suicidaire pour les uns, jalouse et possessive pour les autres, mais lui, il ne pensait rien. En fait, il l'ignorait, invisible à ses yeux, comme les fantômes de son passé. Pour une fois, il la regardait, semblait lui tendre la main et l'appeler à venir la prendre.

Elle aime caresser ton visage quand tu t'endors  
Et toi tu te permets de dire encore encore

«Hermione, viens prends ma main…lui murmurait-il»

Je sais que ce qui ne tue pas nous rend plus forte  
Mais moi, mais moi je suis déjà morte

Ses nerfs étaient en alerte. Que pouvait-elle faire contre ce malencontreux inconnu ? Il avançait. Elle semblait perdre tout contrôle. Il avançait, elle reculait. Elle voulait lui parler, mais ne voulait lui faire confiance et finir comme toutes ses conquêtes. Une nuit, une seule, c'est tout ce qu'ils voulaient. Ces garçons, qui vous vident d'énergie, qui vous grugent et vous jettent après. Ils prennent ce qu'ils veulent et vous transforment en monstre. Cet homme était cela, une caricature de la société actuelle. Hermione regarda cet homme, dénué de sentiment et de tout sens. Puis, elle s'enfuit dans l'autre direction.

« Hermione, répétait-il sans arrêt. »

Ca fait mal, crois moi, une lame enfoncée loin dans mon âme  
Regarde en toi, même pas l'ombre d'une larme  
Et je saigne encore, je souris à la mort  
Tout ce rouge sur mon corps  
Je te blesse dans un dernier effort

Elle se réveilla en sursaut et prit quelques instants pour observer la salle dans laquelle elle se trouvait. L'obscurité y régnait, mais elle put néanmoins discerner le contour flou de quelques objets. Elle repensa à son rêve. Tout cela ne pouvait être réel.

« Que ce serait –il passé si j'avais pris sa main ? pensa-t-elle soudainement »

Puis, soupira, effrayée par cette supposition grotesque.

Ca fait mal, crois moi, une lame enfoncée loin dans mon âme  
Regarde en toi, même pas l'ombre d'une larme

La semaine suivante, Hermione était toujours allongée sur le matelas miteux de sa chambre, celui-ci n'avait pas été changé depuis des mois. À force de déprimée, elle avait finit par ne plus quitté sa chambre, les elfes de maisons avait bougonner quelques moments, puis Dumbledore leur avait dit de la laisser tranquille, ce qu'il avait fait. Elle repassait son rêve en enchaînement. De toute façon, Malefoy ne pouvait l'aimer. Jamais il ne le pourrait. Jamais, au grand jamais. Elle l'avait connu un jour et ne l'avait toujours pas oublié.

Et je saigne encore, je souris à la mort  
Tout ce rouge sur mon corps  
Je te blesse dans un dernier effort

Elle sortit de ses pensées déprimantes. Elle entendit un bruit provenant de la porte. Résignée à rester au lit, elle se leva, mais non sans peine. D'un pas claudicant elle se dirigea vers la porte.

« Qui peut bien venir cogner à une heure pareille ? grogna-t-elle. »

Elle prit la poignée, s'apprêta à la tourner…Quand elle ressentit une douleur glacée dans le bas de l'échine. Se ressaisissant brusquement, elle se résolut à ouvrir la porte. Hermione le vit. Lui ! Celui qui la faisait souffrir de ce mal d'amour depuis si longtemps.

Mais je saigne encore, je souris à la mort  
Mais je saigne encore,

Tout ce rouge sur mon corps

« Hermione, prends ma main, viens avec moi… » murmura le jeune homme d'un air innocent.

Tout ce rouge sur mon corps

Voyant la douceur dans ses yeux, Hermione s'avança vers lui, prit sa main et… bascula en bas, du haut de son balcon. Sa chute fut mortelle. Elle avait eu ce qu'elle voulait, mais ses hallucinations, lui avait fait perdre la raison. Hélas son beau prince charmant n'était qu'une illusion de son monde bien à elle.

Tout ce rouge sur mon corps

The End

(inspiré d'une âme troublée. Écrite pour le cours de français.)

C'est une histoire dramatique, où Hermione est dépravée de la vie. Étant moi-même, une jeune adolescente, je vis des problème comme tout le monde, sauf qu'elle, ils sont décuplé. Elle est amoureuse du seul garçon qu'elle ne devrait pas aimé. Elle a le coup de foudre, mais existe t-il vraiment ce jeune Drago , dont elle tombe éperdument amoureuse. Trailer saisissant mettant en vedette les caractère d'Harry Potter. Seul l'histoire m'appartient. Merci d'avoir prit votre temps pour lire ce que j'avais sur le cœur.


End file.
